The Moon and Her Prince
by Toni America
Summary: A series of oneshots and story continuations about my favorite Sailor Moon couple: Diamond/Serena. Current Feature: A Princess and Her Guard- She loves him but she eventually kills him...
1. A Princess and Her Guard (Pt 1)

**A/N: Back again with some more musings and writings. This series will serve as a story dump for all my little Diamond/Serena short stories. Some will be oneshots, but all will be short stories. I'm working on cutting down my word counts, so don't be surprised at the length of these.**

**For those interested, I am working on a new full-length story about the two and will post it separately once I'm done!**

* * *

**A Princess and Her Guard **

_**"She loves him, but she eventually kills him." Syre- Jaden Smith**_

**Part One**

The Princess of the Moon was a radiant creature.

Her guard was not.

At the age of fourteen, she was perhaps the most radiant thing the then feral boy had ever seen. Her light so brilliant it had hurt him.

But Dimande was no stranger to pain. Pain, he had learned, was necessary in life.

Lunarians were interesting creatures he remembered thinking. Not pale and dreary like the wraithlike shades that turned rabid in the presence of the living.

He often likened her visage to that of Kore. But he was no king. At least not yet.

His mother had tried to keep him educated, but their exile on the Nemesian moon of Styx was not a place that fostered academics. He'd gained quite the reputation as a warrior. The guard who'd been sent to retrieve his mother had barely survived. He wielded darkness in such a way that even the strongest of warriors sent were never the same.

Imagine his father's surprise to find not only that his wife had died during her exile, but bore him a son as well. A powerful one whose veins were filled with ice and a terrible will to survive.

The firstborn son of the king who'd only known exile and violence. His introduction to society had worried some.

It was for this reason he found himself in the care of the Lunarian Empire. The Moon Princess needed protection and Dark Moon Prince needed rehabilitation.

It was the Princess' disposition that the Prince of Nemesis found alluring. Warm and beguiling with the countenance of a freshly bloomed narcissus. (He'd seen them on a trip to Earth once and thought of her.)

Her naiveté was a luxury none had on his planet and as her personal guard, he tried often to keep her that way. She laughed when he'd called her unspoiled.

Harsh with its perpetual state of night, Nemesis was not a planet known for warmth or richness. It was a place of shades and shadows attracted to the planet's connection with the Dark Crystal. Styx was dangerously so.

The Jakokusuishou was an unholy power that had seen his people banished from earth and its beauty.

The Nemesian heir by birth, the prince did not mind much. After all, Nemesians owed their strength to the nature of their lot. He certainly would not have come of age with a heart like hers. His first thirteen years were not something he'd want anyone to experience.

But it made him into the man he was now eight years later.

He sat with his Princess now, stashed away in the royal garden looking out into the horizon. The sun touched the lush and bountiful lands enhancing the view before them with warm rays of light.

"I will not see you off." The Lunarian Princess spoke, looking off into the distance. Her eyes told her true feelings despite the serene look on her face.

He liked that she pretended to be strong. "What if I die while I am away?" He'd fought his entire life. Now his father asked that he fight for his kingdom.

"You wouldn't dare." She hissed a she turned to look at him.

"I won't?" His smile was brilliant even as he jested about death. He tugged on a loose curl affectionately.

"You wouldn't die without saying goodbye to me first."

His tone was knowing. "You must be quite the catch for a man to skirt death."

She matched his tone despite the ache in her chest. "The soon to be Nemesian King thinks so."

"Maybe..." He chuckled. "And if I'm not the same when I return?" He voiced his only doubt, recalling his exile. He'd changed so much already in her presence. He didn't like the thought of going back. "War changes people."

"Not you." Her smile was reassuring as she reached forward and cupped his face. He was so beautiful, she thought.

"Serenity..." She thought so highly of him sometimes it hurt.

"Why do you insist on going?" She had moved into his arms and held on tightly. She loved him so much. Even when he first arrived all those years ago. He'd been so thin then. Painfully withdrawn and curious about everything, he was more of a child than he let on. She thought she could drown in his gaze even as fierce as it was then.

"I am practically a stranger to them." He held her tightly. "If I am to be their sovereign I must first prove I am worthy of their trust." His father sought to punish his mother, not him. He'd no illusions about either of his parents. The Jakokusuishou was considered wicked for a reason.

"By bleeding for them?" She sounded so offended. "They don't deserve it." It was one of the things he loved about her. Her compassion for others and her willingness to share her light.

"If that's what it takes." But he could not claim her as a guard, even as gifted as he was. The tears against his skin made him want to reconsider.

"Promise..." She whispered into his neck. "Promise you'll come back to me."

"I promise I'll come back to you," He held her at arm's length as he placed a kiss on her forehead

"And because you always keep your promises to me I will not say goodbye," her smile was strained and he couldn't help but frown.

"Serena..."

She placed her fingers against his lips to silence him.

"We will not speak of it anymore." Her wish was his command, but his desire was her corruption.

"Perhaps my mouth could be of other use to you, Princess." His expression made her flush as heat pooled inside her body. She would be damned if anyone conspired to take him from her.

***Break*Break*Break***

He could feel his lungs filling with blood making breathing next to impossible.

The ground beneath him was stained with the blood of his and others.

He was fading. But it was neither gentle nor quiet. For as long as he'd fought in life, he'd never thought dying an option. But here he was, dying and lost to the viciousness around him. Wide eyes stared unseeingly into a dark night. He'd fought with the ferocity and cruelty he was known for, but for once it was not enough. He realized he'd never see her again as an overwhelming sense of dread washed over him.

His mind flashed back to the gardens where he had told her of his father's wishes. The place he'd kissed her and lost himself in his desire for her.

_'I love you...' He had panted as he buried himself deep inside of her warmth making them both shudder and hiss. She'd whimpered as she lost herself to his thrusts despite never repeating the sentiment._

_How she loved the feelings he inspired in her. Everyone thought him cold, but she knew the fire he was capable of and relished in being the only one privy to the heat. She chanted his name as she reveled in the pleasure he gave her._

_"Say it back..." He growled. She was his and no one else's. He hated the way that earth boy looked at her sometimes. The way her mother always insisted that she speak with him._

_Serena couldn't think as she felt his hands and mouth worshipping her body. Her mother would kill her if she realized how much she allowed this Nemesian man- how she'd allow him to corrupt her virtue._

_He may be of the Jakokusuishou but her Ginzuisho was stronger. Nemesis would not have him if she could help it._

_She kissed him desperately, moaning into his mouth when his ministrations intensified._

_"I'll tell you when you come b-b- Gods! Diamond..." Her sex convulsed around his as she surrendered lost to waves of pleasure brought about from her orgasm._

_"Come back to me," She had whimpered into his chest as they enjoyed the few moments they had before she was due back to see her mother._

The bright and warm memory brought him little comfort. It seemed he would not be able to keep his promise after all.

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	2. A Princess and Her Guard (Pt 2)

**A/N: I promise I haven't forgotten about this dump. I just have a few other things I'm working on at the moment. Also, I have a habit of sitting on things until they 'feel right,' so I'm constantly revising. This prompt has kinda turned into it's own thing. Which on one hand is great, but in terms of writing exercise- not so great. But I like adding to the fandom, so I guess it's okay.**

**I have two other prompts in mind for this (an Arabian Nights theme, and a Make-A-Wish theme). If you guys think of something kool, feel free to toss it out there. I like this couple, so the more fics the better! **

**Hope you guys enjoy these new additions- there's like 10 and counting on my computer...**

* * *

"Everyone knows the best way to keep a man is to shroud yourself in intrigue."

"What would you know about mystery, Venus?!"

"Certainly more than you, Mars!"

"Why you...!"

Amicable giggles broke out at the others' expense.

"The Earth prince is certainly handsome." Now that was unexpected.

"Is that a factual observation, or is it possible you notice more than books after all?"

"He may be nice to look at but he doesn't seem very useful in a fight."

Serena smiled at the girls who stood around her. Her mother would comment that gossiping was beneath a lady such as herself, but when she was surrounded by her friends the trappings of palace life felt bearable.

How many balls had she attended since her coronation?

_The day after he left._

How many men had smiled upon her and kissed her hand, lusting after her crown's legacy and might?

_When would he be back?_

The Lunarian Princess frowned not wanting to think on it.

Girlish laughter and playful banter now filled her days for the past nine months. It even masked her longing for her once feral prince of night.

She studied them now.

Ami, the Scholar of Mercury. Her mind was sharp but it lacked a calculating edge.

Minako, the Muse of Venus. Her looks fair, but they did not make her heart tremble.

Rei, the Flame Priestess of Mars. Her will was strong, but steel paled in the face of diamond.

Makoto, the Conqueror of Jupiter. Her strength was renowned but could she survive the coldness of Styx?

"Princess?"

Serena blinked realizing, Mercury was speaking to her now. Gentle eyes sought her attention.

"Yes?" She smiled pulling herself from daydreams of stolen moments and private conversation.

"What do you think of the Earth Prince?"

Serena tilted her head as she thought of the dark haired boy from the blue and green planet that struggled in its attempts to protect itself.

"I don't think much of him to be honest."

The girls shared disbelieving looks to which she laughed the way Venus showed her how.

Light and demure, like a soft breeze.

_Everything about a woman is to be subtle and firm._

_Be intentional, Princess, precise._

_Your will should be indomitable. Stand tall._

_And when you strike, it must be swift and hard._

Her senshi, she thought. Her dearest friends who knew everything except one crucial truth:

Her heart was already spoken for.

She loved the Prince of Nemesis.


	3. A Princess and Her Guard (Pt 3)

The King of Nemesis had eyes like her lover.

Hard and cold, and yet when the light hit those pale indigo irises just right, they sparkled like a gem under the sun.

Serena loved the way Dimande's eyes would light up when they fell on her.

She found it ironic, that the cruelest of her mother's court had the same eyes as the one that spread fire underneath her skin and stole her breath.

Her mother, Serenity was a goddess of the moon and a savior of light.

Serena would be too one day.

But until then, who could she pray to? Who could she bargain with to bring back her prince? It'd been so long since she had heard from him.

She smiled politely at the older dignitary who sat upon her family's table as an ally and a guest.

The planet of Nemesis had come so far in the last twenty some odd years.

Everyone had been surprised at the fragile peace between the two houses of the moon.

But Serena had not been.

Nemesians had been human before they had turned to the Jakikusuihou.

But then again, everyone said the Princess' heart was her greatest strength.

Some said Serena was all heart.

As her mother and the Nemesian King spoke, she found herself asking about their civil unrest.

"And your son? The Prince? We've received no word from him in quite some time."

Her mother all but choked as the words shattered the illusion of a civil conversation.

Those cold, hard eyes flickered with something familiar.

"My son?" He repeated as he stared deeply into hers. "My son is dead."

At the words, she sucked in sharply as peony colored lips parted. Her eyes widened and shined in the light.

Serena slowly turned to regard her mother as her mouth moved silently.

Her heart stuttered painfully against her ribcage, as a delicate hand closed over her chest.

"You must... you must be mistaken?" Her tone was breathy as the room swirled around her. "He wouldn't... He can't..." She moved without thinking, lurching forward onto unsteady feet. "He wouldn't..."

Dimande.

Her Prince.

He couldn't...

The King stood staring at the Princess with genuine concern.

Serenity eyed her daughter with something else.

"You didn't tell her..."

And before anyone could move, the fair princess had fallen to the ground, her poor heart overcome with shock.


	4. A Princess and Her Guard (Pt 4)

It seemed only yesterday the young moon princess was locked in the arms of her guard passing the time.

At first, the tears refused to stop and Serena thought she'd drown in her grief.

How could she be okay in a world where he was no longer among the living?

She refused to see her mother, disgusted by her callousness and obliviousness to the things that were important to her.

She barely saw her friends.

"Calm down, Princess..."

"Please, eat something..."

"You're behaving like a child."

"Be strong, Princess."

She refused them all, raging and angry until her throat was raw and her complexion was blotchy.

"You did this!" She had screamed at the Queen who'd finally had enough of her distress. Serenity had dismissed her senshi and staff. "This is all your fault!"

Serena was no fool.

She knew that the Moon Kingdom refused to aid the Nemesians in their struggle to bring justice to a terrorist group that threatened its civilians and royal family. She also knew the conditions of their treaty with her mother. Conditions she seemed to waive for those Earthlings who she despised out of grief.

The Queen stood poised and strong, not the least bit bothered by her daughter's anger.

"This stops now, Serena." Spoke Serenity.

"Do you not care that he was in our company for years?" The Princess howled, tangled in sheets with wild hair and red eyes. She hadn't left her room in weeks. "Why let him into our lives if you hated him so much?"

The Queen narrowed her eyes. "You are promised to the Earthen Prince."

The words hit Serena like a shot to a heart, stunning her into silence.

Her face twisted as her cheeks and ears burned in anger. "I will not marry him."

"It's already decided."

"I don't love him." She maintained haughtily.

"Who said anything about love? You've apparently had enough of that." It was something in her mother's voice that made her crawl backwards until her back hit her headboard. "That boy is dead! You didn't think I knew?" She scoffed. "Nemesis would be lost now if not for our precious aid. You would deny them that for a feral child?"

The lunar princess pulled her knees to her chest as she felt her world imploding upon her.

"You... you... you..."

Queen Serenity stalked forward and leaned over her bed with a strange look in her eyes.

"Your heart was never yours to give."

"How can you be so cruel?" Serena cried with tears she didn't know she had left.

"It was his job to serve you, not touch you." Serenity straightened. "Tomorrow you are expected back in court."

"And if I don't?"

"There are ways to make you comply." She took her leave. If only her daughter knew what she knew.

Love with that boy would only in end in death.

* * *

**A/N: Till next time! As always feel free to drop your thoughts and opinions. I know the word count is low and the prose is a bit different/simple, so let me know if it's hit or miss and I'll adapt as necessary!**


	5. A Princess and Her Guard (Pt 5)

**A/N: This might as well be a full-length story... I'm so disgusted. lolol. 'Oneshot...' She said... Ugh. **

**Anyway... Here is an update.**

* * *

"Hotaru..."

"Princess," the dark haired girl smiled at her softly.

Swallowing, the Princess of the Moon could not help her anxiousness as she looked into the eyes of the strongest of her senshi.

Saturn, a destroyer of worlds, and yet Hotaru was the most kind of them all. With black shiny eyes, and porcelain like skin, she looked so delicate and yet her power was unimaginable.

The two sat in the same garden Dimande had said goodbye to her in.

How things had changed since then.

"Are you well, Princess?" The young girl asked somehow knowing already her liege was not alright.

Serena shook her head trying to stave away the tears that threatened to fall.

"Will you help me?" She said instead of stating the obvious.

"What is it that you require?"

She took her hand and placed it against her struggling heart. "Silence."

Hotaru tilted her head, allowing dark hair to fall into her eyes. She flicked her wrist and held the other girl's hand, and encouraged her to speak.

"My mother wants me to pretend that he never existed. That I'm still some young and naïve girl in need of a prince of her choosing. But I have chosen. I did... And now... He's gone." She took a deep breath as she tried to maintain her composure. "Some days I fear that his loss will be the death of me. That I'll forget to breath, suffocated by this pain his passing has left me."

Hotaru listened quietly, drinking in the misery that filled the other girl.

"The others think me childish. But they don't know the truth. The truth about who he was to me and what we were to each other. I fear that if something is not done, I'll go mad."

Hotaru had already decided her course of action before her friend had even asked.

"Why not ask Venus to soothe your ailing heart?"

Serena squeezed her hand as she allowed her turmoil to roll over her. "Because I don't want anyone or anything else. No man could ever take his place. No matter how much my mother thinks she can control me or my life, this is one thing that will be mine." She wanted to be scarred.

"All this for the dark Prince of Nemesis?" She had heard rumors about the cause of the Princess' unruly behavior.

"His darkness didn't scare me."

Hotaru smiled as this is why she loved her Princess. She was so pure. Pure enough to whole-heartedly love the Senshi of Ruin.

"I cannot do what you ask."

"But-"

"To do so will make you unlike yourself... But I will silence the hurt so that you can breathe. The ache will remain." And before the Princess could question her, Saturn had reached deep into her chest grasping her heart, wringing the pain away until only a deep ache remained.

Gasping at the intensity of her friend's action, Serena failed to notice the darkening gaze of her warrior. She didn't see the tears or the way her bottom lip trembled as Saturn took away her pain. She didn't notice how once Hotaru was done that tears were streaming down her face as she fell into outstretched arms.

"Oh Princess," she breathed clutching the unconscious figure. What she'd give for a love like that.


	6. A Princess and Her Guard (Pt 6)

Hotaru had been right to deny her, Serena thought as she surveyed the faces and bodies around her.

None of them deserved her apathy. Not even the confident, honor bound heir of earth.

"Have you ever been to Earth?" The Earthen Prince was asking her.

Prince Endymion was chatting her up at another ball. She wondered how he would react if he knew the futility of his attempts at courting, fine though they were.

Serena's smile was polite as she tilted her head, "Once, but it was a long time ago."

She thought of the trouble she'd caused.

Her guard had heaved her soaking and weak body from a lake.

"You stupid girl," Dimande had thundered, dripping and miserable.

She'd almost drowned, entranced by clear blue waters and smooth stones. It had been like looking into a mirror, she remembered. The feeling he had sunk into at the thought of losing her still made her giddy to this day.

What little breath she had left was stolen by the desperateness of his kiss. "Never... be so foolish again," He had begged, clutching her tightly and burying his face in her neck.

The kiss was enough to deem the whole terror necessary.

It was then that she realized that all the looks and lingering touches from over the years were more than just his duty. She wondered how long he had dreamed of her. How many nights had he ached to touch her?

Draining her flute of champagne, Serena stared up at the Earth Prince from under thick lashes. Her heart ached fiercely. "It was a good time from what I recall." She was happy for the memories.

"I'm glad. Perhaps you could visit me there." The thought was laughable. "I'd love to show you the people."

Her hum was noncommittal. "Perhaps."

"Dance with me?" He asked.

With a curtsy she obliged, all the while wishing he were someone else.

Much later Minako had joked. "It's almost as if you want to be alone..."

"Maybe I do," She smiled humorlessly. Her heart was a gift and a curse.

If she couldn't be with who she wanted, then she wanted no one.


	7. A Princess and Her Guard (Pt 7)

"You promised..." Her voice whimpered into his ear. "You promised you'd come back to me."

He couldn't remember how long he'd been floating in this other place. His senses were dead, and as time passed, he felt himself fading more and more.

He had been a prince, and his princess...

"Serena..." A vision of warm blonde hair, with a heart shaped face and bright blue irises came to him. He remembered a body dainty and curvy beneath his fingertips. One he worshipped often.

"Dimande, don't leave me. I've been so alone without you...I need you..."

"Serena..." She smelt of sweet orange blossoms.

"Stay with me..."

She shimmered in his gaze and he remembered so much more. Like the silkiness of her skin, and the taste of her petal soft lips. She reached out to him, lightly caressing his face. "Don't leave me... Live for me..."

He wanted to take her hand and hold it in place against his cold skin.

"I can't..." She was so warm that it hurt.

"But you would if you could?"

"I would..."

She smiled, and something about the expression on her angelic face made him wary.

The Jakikusuihou appeared around her neck, dark energy crackling reaching, and singeing his body.

"It's your birthright..." She crooned as she hovered closer to his lips. "Take it... Be with me..."

He wanted to vocalize his concerns, but this dream of her made everything so cloudy. His thoughts felt muddled.

The Jakikusuihou was unholy for a reason. No man could escape its madness.

"But-"

"Please..." Before he could come to his senses, she took his lips against her own and the dark prince was lost. She forced the crystal through his chest causing him to gasp and writhe in pain. This new force felt wrong and Dimande found himself struggling against it.

"I love you..." She cooed in comforting tones. "Prove that you love me too. Do not resist."

"Serena..." He cried out as his body struggled.

"Wiseman will see us reunited... Serve him and love me... You promised or do you prefer this emptiness..."

He knew it was wrong, could feel it as it tainted him from within, but the thought of drifting and never seeing her again was too much. He'd never deny her anything.

Even if it meant he'd lose himself.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully this reunion is lit. Till next time!**


End file.
